The prior art has put forth several designs for baby monitors. Among these are:
US Patent 2006/0103522 to Cathryn N. Spencer describes a baby monitor with multi sensory notification. The baby monitor comprises a first base and a second base each having a microphone for detecting sound and a radio component for broadcasting the detected sound as a unique radio signal unique to each base. The baby monitor also has a receiver which contains a speaker for broadcasting a reproduction of the detected sound, a first indicator light to indicate if the unique radio signal is a first unique radio signal, a second indicator light to indicate if the unique radio signal is a second unique radio signal, and a vibrating motor which issues a first vibratory alert when a first unique radio signal is received and a second vibratory alert when a second unique radio signal is received.
US Patent 2007/0161262 to James Taylor Lloyd describes a detachable magnetic electrical connector. A connector body attached to an appliance has a first body with four contact receptacles and a magnet which is adapted to attach and detach from a second body having four contact pins and a ferrous metal plate. The second body is attached to an electrical cord with a grounded plug. Two of the pins are the live electrical connections. The other two pins are ground connections that coexist, so the grounded connection for the appliance exists as long as one remains in contact. The two ground connections are spatially located relative to one another so that no matter which direction breakaway occurs, at least one will always be in connection until the live connection is broken first.
US Patent 2010/0007486 to Jan Jang Lu is a wireless infant state alarm system that includes a detecting device placed adjacent an infant. The detecting device includes an external signal receiver for receiving an external signal indicative of at least one of movement and sound of the infant. The detecting device further includes a signal transmitter receiving and converting the external signal into a wireless signal indicative of at least one of movement and sound of the infant and transmitting the wireless signal. An alarm device is placed adjacent a guardian of the infant and includes a signal receiver and a vibrator. The signal receiver receives the wireless signal from the signal transmitter, and the vibrator vibrates to alert the guardian of a state of the infant.
None of these prior art references describe the present invention.